The Death Note In The ATL
by xXxP.A.Iceberg101xXx
Summary: When african american 15-year-old Keyshia Curry finds a Mysterious Note Book that Kills People she takes it upon her self to change the world for the better, a Boondocks -n- Death Note cross Over


_**Hey Everybody, This is the first time I ever did a cross over. So be nice when reviewing, Kay. I'll do this first chapter and if I get reviews and people like it then I'll keep writing. **_

_**Summary: When A shigigami Drops is Note Book in ATL, and a black girl named Keyshia finds it, Ryuk Learns the Black side of the world.**_

_**Okay here Riley Freeman from Boondocks with the Disclaimer.**_

_**Riley: Hell Naw P.A. IceBerg Don't Own no Boondocks 'n' Death Note, Wut tha Hell iz a Death Note, anyway. Dat hoe crazy.**_

_**Click Click, It was P.A.Iceberg cocking her pistol.**_

_**P.A.Iceberg: Riley, I'll Kill Yo Azz!! Enjoy Tha Story People.**_

_**A The Boondocks -n- Death Note Cross-Over**_

_**Ch.1Rebirth in Atlanta, GA**_

_**Darkness filled the Twilight canvas, even though the sun never shined. Chains, bones, and what-nots were scattered upon an immensely large gray cloud that served as the ground, as well as the sky. Hundreds of unidentifiable creatures, monsters if you will, dwelled in this place. Many gambling at cards or making fun of one another. This world was identified as the Shinigami Realm. But this one Shinigami, which is what these creatures labeled themselves as, sat apart from all the others. Ryuk, was his name. He often classified his world as 'boring' And looked upon the human world , Earth, as interesting.**_

_**Bad news cracked the afternoon canvas of busy Downtown ATL as the 15-year-old honor student Keyshia Curry walked home from school. The Sun cased an orange glow upon her forever frowning flawless caramel face as the great orange-red ball of fire was lowly devoured by the blue sparkling water of the Pacific ocean. When the buildings around her began to become vandalized with graffiti, She had then made it to her town: Bank Head. Violence had reached an all time high on the streets of Bank head, and Georgia in general, hell, even the world. Two weeks ago was the 7 year anniversary of act of terrorism on the twin towers of nine eleven. Yesterday, some man was brutally beaten with a bat for his car. Earlier this day, an old woman was stabbed for her purse. This world is slowly but surely dying out, this was Keyshia's ever lasting thought, It makes no sense.**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**Shinigami Realm**_

"_**This world is disgustingly boring, what if I…" Ryuk said as he dropped a note book to the earth out of curiosity. Last time he did this was with Light Yagami in Tokyo, Japan, but what if he changed the scenery… **_

_**Earth**_

'_**Dis is Fucked up, its like the same devastating news on everlasting re-play.' Keyshia thought as she set in class and not pay attention as she did every day, no body ever listened to that teacher it was hard to pay any attention to a man continually complained about his pitiful life, so all she did was stare out the second story window that she set by when… she saw a book that was titled Death Note fall from the sky. **_

_**She let out a small 'Uh' of interest as it hit the ground.**_

_**BRRRINGGGGGG!!**_

_**The bell yelled through the halls, the school day was over.**_

_**When Keyshia walked pass the site were she once saw the book fall from the sky onto the ground. And picked it up. As she did so she felt a pulse go thought her body. She read the title Death Note, As in a Note book of Death, Ya gotta be Bull Shittin' me right, man what ever, she went to put it back down and forget the subject until, well jus' lemme read it and see what its talkin' bout.'**_

_**She then opened it and read the first page 'How to Use it. Who ever name is written in this notebook will surely die.'**_

_**Right then and there she closed the book and set it back down.**_

'_**That shit its lame. As well as weak, why the Hell did I pick it up Fo'**_

_**And walked away. It ain't Dat different from the chain letters you get. **_

_**she took a few more steps then turned and look back.**_


End file.
